megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hakke Don Regalia
Hakke Don Regalia (Hakke Malukala) is a playable character from Maken X. Appearances *''Maken X: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken Shao: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken X Another'': Cameo Design Hakke Don Regalia is a muscular man wearing a black and white suit, shoes and top hat and black gloves and mask. His suit has several white roses and wooden dolls with black top hats in his breast pockets. His skin is purple and he wears an inhuman grin along with yellow eyes. His wooden dolls when given life transforms into men in black body suits and top hat, white cuffs and red ties. Their faces are replaced with a digital timer that counts down from 3. Profile Prior to the game's story, he provided drugs to Ray, which eventually influenced him to join the Hakke. He also had a major influence in politics, in particular with Samuel Smith, whom he also traded drugs with. He is responsible for the spread of the petrifying illness by contaminating Europe's water. He is first mentioned by Fukenshi Badelaire, who is tasked with stopping him. Should the Maken decide to assist Badelaire, the player will be able to defeat Don Regalia later on in the game. Otherwise, he is not mentioned or seen throughout the game. Brainjacking Samuel Smith in London, the Maken learns that Malukala is in his hideout, a wine cellar in Sicily. Using Badelaire's ability break open electrical locks, Don Regalia congratulates the Maken for finding his hideout and taunts him, before retreating further into the cellar. He is met again in the final stage in the level and fights the Maken. However he is defeated, and becomes vulnerable to Brainjacking. Should the Maken Brainjack Malukala, Hakke Ray's fight becomes available in the Vatican City. Don Regalia's knowledge is needed to bypass the confessional to where Ray resides. Gameplay Don Regalia boasts the highest Power in Europe and the second highest Power overall, tied with Samuel Smith and Youthfu. He is a better alternative to the former due to his managable Life. The main drawback on Don Regalia is the speed of his attacks; there is a minor but noticable delay between his three hit combo, Tri-Ax. None of his attacks are wide ranged, with the exception of his EX Special Puppet Bomber, giving him a medium ranged, area of effect attack. Victory Dive and Don Hip serve as dash attacks with the latter going backward. The former is useful for clearing enemies, if not killing them in the process. His battle takes place in a revolving stage. He is on an arena in the centre, which increases and decreases in height periodically. He will not leave the arena, so the player must get on his level and defeat him there. For the most part, he will attack normally. Once the player has dealt enough damage, Don Regalia will use his Victory Dive in order to ram into the player to drive them out of the arena. If the hit connects, even if the player blocks, the player is blown away from the arena and is forced to climb back up. Don Regalia will also send out his puppet bombs while the player makes their way back. They have a kamikaze strategy but die in one hit. Defeating them is necessary for the arena to descend. For this reason, its suggested that the player sidesteps Don Regalia's attacks as opposed to blocking them. Gallery